


Kittens

by DaFishi



Series: Feline Lucky? [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Pepper Potts, Cute, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Tony is stuck with taking care of Clint’s cat. He wanted money to take care of the stupid feline but he lets it go as the cat finds him a cute omega.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Feline Lucky? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy Stony!

Tony was in his vacation house in Malibu.

He had just gotten a kitten from Clint to babysit for him and he already lost him. The reason being a very petite, very small, and very pretty omega next door.

His name was Steve and he didn’t recognize Tony as CEO of Stark Industries. They talked for a while before both had to leave as they realized they had left their doors open.

He was looking under the couch when the doorbell rang. 

He cleans off his shirt and opens the door

Steve stood in the doorway with Tony’s kitten, Celeste, in his arms.

“Is she yours?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, she is. How’d you know?” Tony asks.

“Well, I’d never seen her before. This little thing snuck into my house and I had a heart attack seeing her sit on the couch and watch TV,” the omega giggles, Celeste curling closer to the man.

Tony’s heart nearly combusts from the cuteness overload.

“Do you want to come inside and have some coffee? Celeste seems to like you,” Tony offers.

“Sure!” Steve says, a laugh lines crinkling the corners of his eyes in the most attractive way. Tony feels his breath hitch.

They sat and enjoyed some coffee before Pepper burst through the door.

“Tony, we need to secure a transaction between Stark and Hammer industries.” Pepper said, one glossy strand of hair falling out of place.

“But Justin’s a fucking piece of shit.” Tony grumbles.

Steve lets out a soft, “Language.”

Then Pepper’s words start to sink in for the young omega.

“You're Tony Stark?” Steve asks him.

“You didn’t recognize him?” Pepper asks, amused by the small omega.

Steve flushes a deep scarlet red. “Well, I mean, I wasn’t, I don't-” he stuttered, unsure how to continue.

“It's fine. If you don’t want to meet up because of this it’s ok.” Tony said, though something clenched around his heart at not being able to speak to this omega again.

“Why?” Steve asks, confused.

“What do you mean why? Didn’t you only talk to me because you thought I was a normal person?” Tony asked.

“No. My friend Natasha introduced me to you. She said you looked nice. I agreed.” Steve says.

“You think I look nice?” Tony teases.

The omega’s brain seems to catch up with this mouth as he starts to stutter once more.

Tony laughs and presses a kiss to the omega’s lips.

“Fine, I’ll do the contract myself.” Pepper muttered, clearly irritated. She walks out, the click clacking of her heels leaving with her.

Tony pins Steve to the couch. 

“I have better things to do than deal with dicks like Hammer.” Tony purrs.

Before they can continue, Celeste jumps on the couch and meows.

Tony sighs. “I forgot to feed the tiny demon.” he says, resting his head on Steve’s collar.

The omega giggles again and the alpha gets up to pour the cat some food.

“We never would have met without that cat. Or Natasha.” Steve says, still laying on the couch, absentmindedly petting the cat as it waited for its food.

“Yeah.”

“You have a nice house.”

“Thanks, it’s- wait. Did you say Natasha? As in Natasha Romanov?”

“Yes?”

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
